


The Raven Sessions

by sapphic_sinner



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Dimensions, Angst, Anxiety, Autism Spectrum, Bright Sessions Universe, Camilla is a good mom, Crossfic, Depression, F/F, Femslash, Flashbacks, Lilith is basically Dr Bright, OOC Lilith Clawthorne, Stimming, The Blight Parents Are Assholes, This will be a long one, amity isn’t, but care about amity, lilith is actually decent, luz is atypical, no beta we die like men, odalia is a mega bitch, plant mutation, shes just not around a lot, sry I suck at tagging, the twins are lil shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_sinner/pseuds/sapphic_sinner
Summary: A sweet, angsty fic that takes place in the Bright Sessions universe, but with the Owl House’s characters. Lilith is going to be OOC as she has some of Dr. Bright’s personality. I was listening to The Bright Sessions for the thousandth time when I thought, “why not make a crossfic between TOH, a show with a giant gay fandom, and TBS, a podcast that needs more recognition and has the teeniest fandom!”  I’m hoping some TOH fans will stumble across this fic and decide to give TBS some love!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 8





	The Raven Sessions

Heya! Carver here. If you’ve stumbled upon this fic and have no clue what to make of it, welcome! :)  
Basically, this fic is an idea I had at 2am that I decided to actually create. It’ll be a long one, so buckle up.  
I’ll be posting a chapter weekly, or maybe monthly, I haven’t decided yet. Let me know if you want to see longer chapters spaced out, or shorter chapters closer together, and I’d absolutely love a beta reader, so if you’re interested, let me know!  
The timeline will be up shortly, and I’m working on the story and characters as you’re reading this! Please have mercy if I don’t post on the exact day I said I would, school is kicking my ass rn. 1st chapter will be up as soon as I can, and can’t wait to get some feedback! <3


End file.
